Mamma Mia SOS
by keeperoliver
Summary: Sam had been having the same dream over and over and now he finds out he was not alone in having the same dream. Luna knew the four had to revisit Kalokairi. Thank you ABBA, Lily James, JK Rowling, Amanda Seyfreid and everyone associated with the two movie masterpieces.
1. Chapter 1

Mamma Mia SOS

Sam Carmichael sat in his study that him and his wife Donna shared for nine years. It was his second marriage but the one he wanted the most from the first time he met Donna Sheridan. When he later found out she had a child but, didn't know who the father was, she shared the parenthood with Bill Anderson, and Harry Bright. It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship, shared by all five people.

He remembered the nine years of pleasure, married to his one true love. Bill was another he thought might get with Donna, but when he proposed at what was supposed to be Sophies, their daughter, wedding, Bill lost out, but he rebounded when he got with Rosie, Donnas friend. Together, he and Donna began to rebuild her dream of making her home a hotel for lovers. She did this because of finding Aphrodite's well. It made the experience of staying there for the two lovers something special and hopefully long lasting in their relationship.

After they were married, Sophie and her boyfriend, Sky, took off for a trip to see Europe. They did this, then came home after a four year separation from her mum. They stayed for two years and then they left for the states. They were there for three years when Sophie got the message of the passing of her mother. The trip home was devastating one for Sky and Sophie. Sophie was in tears for the entire trip and when they got home, she was even worse when she found out there was no body for to grieve over. She wasn't told how she died before they left. Now she learned that Donna needed to get to the mainland for a special paint she ordered. She tried to get it sent by the ferry, but the dealer refused to send it that way because of the cost and the scarcity of the paint. Sam was in the middle of a project also for the hotel and Donna went to get it. She had been gone an hour when an earthquake hit the mainland and caused massive damage to the city. It just so happened that also caused destructive waves in the sea. Donna's boat was caught in these and her boat and her were lost. They were never recovered and two months after it happened, she was officially pronounced dead. Sam was devastated when he received the news and paid what ever it cost to find his love. For over a month they searched and continued after she was officially pronounced dead.

Sophie was in shock for many days after she heard this and when she finally came out of it, she tried and tried to figure out a way of finding her mother, no matter her condition. She could not find any way to get this accomplished and it made her even more distraught. Finally. She knew it was over for ever finding her mother alive or ever even finding her body.

Sophie decided to stay on Kalokairi and help Sam complete her mother's dream of building the hotel. Sky and her talked and they decided for Sky to return to New York to finish his college degree and maybe find an internship with a major Hotel. It hurt them to be apart for this year, but thought it was best for this to happen and then he could return and help with the new hotel Sophie and Sam built.

SOS-}

In England, a man and his wife were sleeping, when the wife jumped up from a dream she had and it woke her husband, worried about his wife. They had been married for nineteen years and had twin sons, but they were always close in sharing their feelings. He had episodes like this in the past and it always worried him when she jumped up like this. "Luna, my love, what happened?"

Luna was shaking more than usual when she had these dreams and so it caused her to go into deep thought before she could respond to Rolf's question. It was several minutes before the question registered with Luna and when it did she turned to Rolf and said, "It's Donna Sheridan, she is reported dead and her daughter Sophie is in terrible shape and needs comforting. I need to get Harry, Hermione and Ginny together again and see what we can do."

Harry and Ginny had been married for thirteen year and had three children, James, Albus and Lily. All three were in school at Hogwarts. Ginny played for five seasons with the Harpies, before she retired from the game to marry Harry. Hermione and Ron married before Harry and Ginny and they had two children, Rose and Hugo. Harry and Hermione worked in the Ministry of Magic. Harry in the dept of Mysteries and Hermione in the Magical law Enforcement dept. Hermione was the Deputy Director and Harry was a senior agent. When Harry was contacted by Luna and told what happened, he went to his supervisor and asked for a leave of absence from his post, and it took a large amount of argument to get it approved. For Hermione, it was much easier as she had Susan Bones to fill her position.

Harry and Ginny met Hermione at the bottom of Luna's hill and walked up to her home and found Molly already there talking to her. Ginny opened with, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Rather than question her reasoning, Molly just said, "I heard Luna screaming and I just came running. She said she connected with someone else about a song she heard. I haven't made much sense of anything else she has said."

Harry asked Luna to repeat what she heard and felt, "Harry, I know this sounds weird, but It's like mom said, I heard a song playing in my head, but I wasn't alone in hearing it. I don't know who it was, but it has to do with Donna. She is supposed to be dead, but I think she is alive somewhere and trying to contact me and who ever else it was listening. She needs help, but doesn't know how to correspond with anyone."

"Is she in a foreign land and can't speak their language?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't think that's it. I think she can't talk, but I don't know why. The song she sang is a call for help. Hermione, if I can connect with your mind and give you the words, do you think you can sing it?"

Hermione was shocked, "Do you think you can do that, really?"

"I can try, otherwise it will be me and I can't sing a note to save my soul. OK, Hermione, I am going to begin with words and you tell me if you heard them." and Luna went into deep thought about what to say. All she could think of was, "Hermione, can you feel me in your mind?"

Hermione's head snapped up when she felt the words Luna put in her mind and answered the same way, "Yes! How did you do that?"

"Never mind that now, I am going to give you the words to the song and you sing them for the others to hear, OK?" and Hermione nodded her head, waiting for the words.

S.O.S.

Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find

I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind

What ever happened to our love

I wish I understood

It used to be so nice, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, darling can't me hear me

SOS

The love you gave me, nothing else can save me

SOS

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on

When you're gone

Though I try, how can I carry on

You seem so far away, though you're standing near

You made me feel alive, but something died I fear

I tried to make it out

I wish I understood

What happened to our love, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear my

SOS

The love you gave me, nothing else can save me

SOS

When you're gone, how can I even try to go on

When you're gone, Though I try, how can I carry on

So when you hear me, darling can't you hear my

SOS

The love you gave me, nothing else can save me

SOS

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on

When you're gone

Though I try

How can I carry on

And Hermione stopped singing and looked to Luna with a different type of respect.

Luna looked to Harry and asked, "Well, what do think Harry?"

"I don't know what to think Luna? You can hear the hurt in the words, but it sounds like someone hurt her and she is trying to reach out to who ever it is. You say you think she can't answer any questions asked of her because of something in wrong with her? Do you think it might be amnesia or she is in a coma?"

"Possibly but I can't say for sure. I think we need to go back to Kalokairi and see if we can find someone we met on our last visit."

Ginny could not believe she was going back, "Luna, it has been over eighteen years since last we were there? Unless it's Sophie, who would know us? However, I also think we need to go back."

So it was that the four planned their return to the small island of Kalokairi to see if they could find someone who remembered them.

The first place they stopped once they got there was the little tavern where Sophia and her son worked. They knew Sophia died but maybe Lazaros would remember them. However, once Sophia died, Lazaros began to drink and stayed drunk for several years, until Donna threatened to stop singing there if he continued. It took a major effort, but he finally got his drinking under control. He didn't stop, but he was seldom drunk after Donna's talk. As for remembering Harry and the girls, that part of his memory was history.

So, the four made their way to the home of Donna and Sophie. This time there was a vehicle to take them up the steep hill that belonged to the Hotel Bella Donna. Once they got there they were directed to the desk and Fernando, the hotel manager. He was there with a beautiful woman he called his wife.

"My name is Fernando, How may I help you?"

"Good day sir, My name is Luna and these are my friends, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. We are here to see Sophie, if she is available?"

"I am so sorry, but they are visiting relatives in Sweden. Can I direct you to her father?"

Ginny screamed out, "She finally found out who her father is?"

Fernando answered back, "She has known since 2008, however, she shares three fathers, Sam, Bill and Harry."

The girls snickered when they heard this and turned to Harry to embarrass him. "Hey, there is no way you could even think this. I was what, 8, when Sophie was born. Donna is a beautiful woman, but I doubt if I would have even thought of something like that."

"Just kidding Harry." Ginny laughed, while Hermione and Luna were still laughing, "But who is this new Harry, Sam and Bill? Why don't they know who the father is?"

"Because that was the way they all wanted it, to include Sophie. Did you know that Sophie is now married and Has a child?"

Hermione asked, "Did she Marry a boy named Sky?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Because she told us when we were here last. That was in 2000. She said Sky had proposed and she accepted."

"So, you really do know Sophie and Donna? Would you like to meet the three fathers?"

Luna answered, "Yes please, but one in particular. Which one was the closest to Donna?"

"They were all close, but Donna married Sam in 2008. Donna's closest friends are here as well. There is Tanya and Rosie. Tanya married my brother and Rosie and Bill are married as well. They had a double wedding a few months ago. Please wait while our porter gets everyone. While we wait, would you like a room while you are here?"

"Do you have four rooms available?" Harry asked.

"We have three rooms, so why would you need four rooms?"

"I didn't know how big the rooms were and Ginny likes a lot of space for herself. She grew up in a small room, and since she left home, she has liked the idea of having a lot of space. I'm glad I could give her what she wanted."

Ginny was hanging on Harry's shoulder as he said this and she kissed his neck as he made his speech. She did like having a lot of space.

Soon, five people entered the lobby and they went to Fernando, "Who is here to see us, boss?" Sam said.

"Humphhh. You know my name and how long have I been your boss? Ruby is my boss and you are hers. These four people claim they knew Donna and Sophie back in 2000. They also knew a lot of personal information, so I believe they did indeed know them. They have taken the last three rooms and they hope that Sophie will return before they have to leave."

Luna walked up to Tanya and Rosie and she pulled Tanya into a hug, "Donna told us all about the Dynamos, so you must be Tanya. It's nice to meet you." then she went to Rosie and looked deep into her eyes. Then she turned to Ginny and said "Ginny, come here and tell me who Rosie looks like."

Ginny didn't question Luna and went to Rosie and stopped about ten steps from her. "Merlin, it's my mom. I don't believe it, except for not having red hair, she is Molly Weasley." and Ginny had to hug her, causing Rosie to hug her back to keep from falling. Bill didn't know what was going on and was ready to do something until Rosie smiled and gave into the hug for real.

Harry in the mean time, pulled Luna with him and went to Sam, "You married Donna, didn't you, Sam?"

"That's right, back in 2008. Why?"

Now it was Luna's turn, "Please tell me, Sam, have you been having strange dreams about Donna lately, like in a song?"

Harry, his friend had to catch Sam as he passed out. When he came around, he straightened himself out and had tears as he answered Luna, "How did you know? Yes, and it's the same song over and over again. SOS."

Luna smiled brightly and came back with, "I have also. I don't know why she chose me, but I am glad she did. Do you know why you have been having these dreams?"

"No, but I hope you can help me understand them."

Luna smiled even brighter, "I think it's a call for help. I think Donna is still alive." and now, all five of the friends dropped in a faint, as well as Ruby, behind the desk. Fernando had to catch her, while trying to stay alert himself.

A/N: OK, I know it's a bit early, but I had to come out with this. It's going to be short, maybe five chapters, but I had to do it. As always, Ollie the keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Mamma Mia SOS Chapter Two

When everyone was revived, Sophie went right to Luna, "It was eighteen years ago that we met, and we appreciated everything you did for us. But now, coming here and playing with my emotions like this, I didn't think you all were like that. Why are you teasing us?" Sophie's tears were streaming down her face as she spoke.

Sam went to Sophie and asked for her to listen, "Sophie darling, listen to me for a minute. I didn't know any of these people back then and Luna came up to me and asked questions about things I never talked to anyone about before. She asked me if I had been dreaming about a song. Sophie, she even knew what song that has been bothering me. S.O.S. It was the song that showed Donna and I we needed to fight for what we once had. Now that Luna brought up her idea, I want to agree with her. She had the same dream, where Donna was reaching out for someone to help her."

"OK, Sam, why would mom reach out to someone we barely knew and not to me?" Sophie was still crying.

Now Luna answered Sophie, "Please listen to me for your answer. I am what you would call a medium. I see things others can't. I won't bore you with any of my stories, but my friends will agree with my abilities. I don't know where your mother is, or what her condition is, except that she is alive. Fernando said you have a baby, is this correct?"

"Yes."

"And has it been cranky lately?"

"How do you know these things? Yes, he has been restless and cranky. What are you trying to tell us?"

"She is reaching out to you, but your heart is filled with love for your new son. Donna can't break through your caring for Donny, so he is receiving that distress call and it upsets him. Now, Sam also told us how Donna came up missing. There is a lot of shoreline on the sea and it covers both Europe and Africa. It's hard telling how far the waves carried her and if she was in the boat, it could have been far. Have you heard about anyone being found with no name to contact family?"

There was no answer, but Fernando was on the phone and asking around for any found John or Jane Doe findings. None were near by, but the calls started going out to other ports, hospitals or any place that could respond to the call. Even the Military was called. Now they had to sit and wait for an answer.

The new friends finally got to meet Donny, the newest member of the family. Sky brought him out for everyone to see. The proud papa walked around holding him up for everyone to see and Donny said hello to them all in the only way he knew how. He blew bubbles. He also tooted, but that wasn't the hello.

Sophie walked to Luna and hugged her, still crying, but asking for her forgiveness for being so rude. Luna hugged her back and asked, "You were rude to me? When? I don't remember you ever being rude to any of us. You showed concern for your mother, as would all children. So, please tell me when you were rude?"

Sophie laughed through her tears as she hugged Luna harder. Harry moved to Sam and asked a stupid question, "Sam, how's the old car running I bought for Donna?"

"You bought Donna that piece of junk? Well, believe it or not, it's still running and we have never done anything to it."

"Then why do you call it junk?"

"Because every time we go into town, the person you bought it from asks if the pile of junk still runs, and we show him just how well it does run. I can't believe you got it for twenty five dollars."

Harry laughed and said, "I offered him fifty and he said just like you told me, 'For this piece of junk, I should give you fifty just to get it our of here. Give me twenty five and it's yours.' so, I gave him his money and took it to a shop and did work on it myself and you see the finished product."

"Just to let you know, that same guy offered Donna a thousand dollars for it and she scoffed at his offer 'For this piece of junk. No thanks. I am getting use to this junk cluttering up my yard.' and he is still trying to buy it back."

There was no news after the message was sent out so everyone went to bed and start fresh in the morning. It never came for Sam, Luna and Donny. They were all up for the dream they all shared, another song, but different from the first.

Andante Andante

Take it easy, with me please

Touch me gently

Like a summer evening breeze

Take your time, make it slow

Andante, Andante

Just let the feelings grow

Make your fingers

soft and light

Let your body

Be the velvet of the night

Touch my soul

You know how

Andante, Andante

Go slowly with me now

I'm your music

(I am your music

And I am your song)

I'm your song

(In am your music

And I am your song)

Play me time and time again

And make me strong

(Play me again

Cause you're making me strong)

Make me sing, make me sound

(You make me sing

And you make me...)

Andante, Andante

Tread lightly on my ground

Andante, Andante

Oh please don't let me down

There's a shimmer

In your eyes

Like the feeling

Of a thousand butterflies

Please don't talk

Go on, play

Andante, Andante

And watch me float away

I'm your music

(I am your music

And I am your song)

Play me time and time again

And make me strong

(Play me again

Cause you're making me strong)

Make me sing, make me sound

(You make me sing

And you make me...)

Andante, Andante

Tread lightly on my ground

Andante, Andante

Oh please don't let me down

Andante, Andante

Oh please don't let me down

Sam and Luna knew who the song was meant for. Sam and for Donny, he slept the night through after listening to it. Both Sam and Luna got up and went to the lobby, knowing they would meet there.

Luna walked to Sam and hugged him, "You heard it too? Did you know Donny did also? He's sleeping now and should be good for the night. Donna knew the perfect song for the moment, didn't she?"

"Yes she did, but it didn't always make you feel good after it. She could hurt just as easily with her music. But that song was the first from her and it wanted me to make me cry for what had really needed to say to her. Unfortunately, she learned it before I got to tell her, and it hit her the wrong way, like I was trying to keep it from her. I tried telling her in the lounge before Lazaros took her to the stage to sing that very song."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, because that song made me forget all about Mary, my fiance. I hated to disappoint Donna the way I did. I really did want to stay on the island and help her and Sophie with their dream. I wonder where the money came from to fix it up as much as she did?"

"That was her working in the lounge as a singer three nights a week. She even had Sophie help her with her songs when she sang outside. Sophie was not allowed in the lounge to sing."

"But she couldn't have that much, singing?"

"It was the tips she received from the crowd, thanking her for keeping Lazaros off the stage. How Donna thought he was amazing was baffling." Luna laughed.

"I don't know what song you heard him sing, but I heard Kisses of Fire from him and I wanted to laugh he was so funny hopping around on the stage like he did. Still Donna had this wonderful look in her eyes as she told me. 'I am never leaving here, this is amazing.' and she kept her vow."

They were up for about thirty minutes when they went back to bed, never telling anyone about this new dream. Luna now wondered about the money Harry left for Donna and if she ever used it. Judging by what Sam just said, she doubted it. If not, then where was it. She also didn't know how much he gave her, so when she got up, she would ask Harry just how much he did leave her.

Luna got up and went downstairs to see everyone, even Sam and Donny, sitting down talking. Ginny jumped up and got onto her, "About freakin time you got up. We are about to starve to death, and don't you dare make a quip about Ron to me or you'll be wearing...what the hell Hermione, why did you hit me in the head?"

"To shut you up. No one wants to hear what she'll be wearing from you."

"It was just my foot up her behind."

"Exactly my point, no one wants to hear about it." Hermione thought bat boogies to be truthful.

"Merlin Hermione, but you're getting pushy in your old age. Simmer down and enjoy your retirement." Ginny snickered, knowing Hermione's fret of growing old. She felt all students in Voldemort's years lost out on their education because of all the threats they endured. She wanted her youth back.

Hermione started running her fingers through her hair, "Is there a gray hair in there Harry?"

"Hermione, your hair is perfect, Ginny is just pulling a Weasley on you. She is getting real good at it too. Fred would be proud, Gin." Ginny wanted to hit him and kiss him, so she settled with a kiss and a small nibble on his lips.

After breakfast, Luna cornered Harry and pulled him off to the side, "Harry, how much did you leave Donna the last time we were here?"

"Why Luna? Does it really matter how much it was? It was my money and she needed it and I didn't need it." Harry didn't know where this was going.

"No, it's not like that Harry. The hotel just got finished and it was by Sophie and Sam. What did Donna do with it?"

"How much did they have to do to it? Maybe Donna got the biggest part done before she vanished. Someone had to help her, so maybe she paid this person."

"I guess I'll just have to ask Sam, as he was the one with her." But Sam told her his story after their wedding.

"When we started, I tried to help her with the financing, but she said she had it. I found out from Harry (Bright that is) that he gave her a good deal of money to help with the wedding for Sophie. Turned out to be for us, so I tried to pay him back, but he refused to take it. It was 10,000 dollars. But that couldn't scratch what we put into the hotel, so I don't know where the rest came from."

Luna couldn't ask what the total cost was, so Harry's money must have been in play. Did he really give her that much?

The rest of the day was just the story of how Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna met Donna and Sophie. It also told the story of Sophie's bringing her three fathers together for her marriage and how it turned out. Then Sam went into his story about the nine years him and Donna spent together.

"Those nine years were the best of my life. I enjoyed every minute I spent with Donna. Sophie and Sky went off to Europe and were gone for two years. Donna and I got quite a bit accomplished in those two years and Sophie and Sky were thrilled about how the hotel was taking shape. Donna picked out a name for the hotel. She called it Aphrodite's Love Nest. It was alright I suppose, so we kept it at that. We still had to work on the interior, so they helped us with it, until Sophie and Sky were called to New York for school. That was three more years. That was in 2013 Sophie and Sky finished their degrees in that time, but now it was their internship at a major Hotel in the city that would be for two years. Sophie only lasted a year when she got the news of her Mother's disappearance. We finished the hotel in that time. The rest you know. Except, I didn't know if I could finish what we started. This was Donna's dream and I knew I couldn't give up on it."

Sophie knew she would start crying unless she could find something to cheer her up, so she went to Tanya, Rosie and Hermione to help her with a song. She told them what it was and it thrilled Hermione and scared Tanya and Rosie, remembering what it was like all those years ago. But they agreed.

When I Kissed The Teacher

Everybody screamed

When I kissed the teacher

And they must have thought they dreamed

When I kissed the teacher

All my friends at school

They had never seen the teacher blush

She looked like a fool

Nearly petrified

Cos she was taken by surprise

When I kissed the teacher

Couldn't quite believe her eyes,

When I kissed the teacher

My whole class went wild

As I held my breath

The whole world stood still

But, then she just

-smiled

Smiled

I was in seventh Heaven

When I kissed the teacher

What a mad day

AH AH AH

Now I see everything

In a different light

What a mad day

And she taught me a lesson alright

I was in a trance

When I kissed the teacher

Suddenly I took the chance

When I kissed the teacher

Leaning over me , she was trying to explain

The laws of Geometry

I just couldn't help it

I just had to kiss the teacher

What a mad day

Now I see everything

In a different light

What a mad day

I was up in the air

And she taught me a lesson alright

What a crazy day

When I kissed the teacher

All my sense had flown away

When I kissed the teacher

My whole class went wild

As I held my breath

But she just smiled

I was in Seventh Heaven

When I kissed the teacher

I wanna hug, hug, hug him

When I kissed the teacher

I wanna hug, hug, hug him

When I kissed the teacher

I wanna hug, hug him

When I kissed the teacher

Hermione and Sophie hugged as the song came to end, and Rosie and Tanya were holding each other up in exhaustion, but laughing at what they accomplished and joined in the hug with the two youths.

That ended the evening, except for Harry's statement, "I will be leaving tomorrow morning to meet up with a friend and begin my search for Donna. I don't know how long this will take, but I promise, the minute I have news I will return, hopefully with Donna." the girls knew who Harry would be meeting up with. Kreacher and Harry were closer now then in 2000. It took every ounce of courage to tell him he couldn't go on this trip. Now he needed him and Kreacher was ready for it.

The next morning, when every one was up, they found Harry's message on the table.

Be back as soon as I can, Wish me luck.

Harry, the young one.


	3. Chapter 3

Mamma Mia SOS Chapter Three

The message Harry left, lifted the spirits of everyone, but it raised some questions with Sophie and her main source of information was Luna, so she asked to speak to her privately. Luna joined her in her walk. They sat on the Patio furniture and Sophie began with, "Luna, who is Harry's friend he thinks so highly about?"

"I wish I could tell you that Sophie, but I can't. Harry is very secretive about his special friends. Just know that he will be a big help to Harry. Let's just hope it is enough."

"With the distances they have to travel, it could take months to find her. Will his friend be able to help him there?"

"Possibly. Harry does have his own means of travel and they are about the same speed. The biggest thing is, the many ports they have to search, plus the small towns in between the ports. Yes, it could be months before they find Donna, but let's hope for the best and they start the search in the right direction. I believe Harry knows what he is doing in that stage of the search. He will follow the currents from where she was last known to be. He should should check the port where she was supposed to be going and try to find the wind direction on the day of the incident. He will try to follow a path the boat or the wreckage took. He will try ports around the course he takes to see if a boat or a ship picked her up. Other than that, I don't know what he'll be doing. Just be assured that Harry is more than capable of handling the task."

"I have no doubt in my mind about that, Luna. I'm sorry about the way I acted when I first arrived. Mother would have been ashamed of me if she heard it."

"Sophie, I have a question for you. Have you had any type of contact with your mother since you learned of her disappearance?"

Sophie didn't know if she should answer it or not, because is was so personal. She didn't see where it would help in the search. Then she thought of the connection Luna had with Sam and how it turned out to be a blessing, if they find her. "OK, but no one knows about this, so if you could, please keep it to yourself. On the day we Baptized Donny, I saw my mother at the Baptizing bath. She was singing a song we both knew and I joined her, but my family all said that all I did was stand there with my arms out, as if holding someone, but there was no one there."

"Have you heard that song since in any way?"

"No. That's what bothers me. You and Sam both heard the song mother sang, but I didn't. I know you said that my mind was on Donny, but my connection with my mother was very strong."

"You said was. Why did you say it that way?"

"Because mother is longer with us."

"That's right, and Donny is your biggest concern right now, isn't he?"

Sophie felt small after this exchange of words. Luna was right, Donny was her biggest concern. How could she have let her mother drop from her feelings like she did.

Luna saw where Sophie was going and stepped in to help her, "Sophie, I know what your thinking, and I want you to stop it. You love your mother and you love your son. You didn't know about Donna and Donny needed all your attention, so don't feel like you failed your mother. If anything, you made her proud by making sure your child was taken care of in the time of your mourning what you thought was your loss of your mother."

They were joined by Ruby at this time and told Sophie that Donny needed feeding. She took her place with Luna and looked into her eyes, "There's kindness in your eyes, but also a truthfulness that could hurt someone if taken the wrong way. Are you sure your here to help find my daughter. If I find out this is a scam you and your friends are working, you'll be sorry. I have some powerful friends and they will bring the full power of their positions to see you pay for hurting my granddaughter."

Luna smiled at Ruby and asked, "Why did it take 25 years for you to begin to harbor any feelings for Sophie? Why did you turn your daughter away when she needed you the most? Why do I bother you even though I am trying to help Sophie find her mother? Do you think the worst of everyone even your own daughter?"

Ruby stood up, as if affronted by Luna's words, "How dare you question me like that?"

"You questioned me the same way and I have done nothing wrong and haven't asked for anything in return for our help. We have been honest and concerned for you all since we arrived. Why are you so against us?"

Ruby sat back down and there were tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry for talking to you like that. You're right, I was a bad mother. You see the same happened to me that happened to Donna. I fell in love with someone and I had to leave him, but not before we made wild and passionate love. It left me with a child and I couldn't face seeing Donna going the same thing I went through. The thing is though, we both ended up with the man who got us that way."

"I thought Donna didn't know who the father was?"

"OH, I think she knew, but didn't want to hurt any of the others. She left it at Sophie sharing three fathers. It turned out for the best."

"I suppose. Could you tell me the real reason you came to the Grand Re-opening of the hotel?"

"I tried to live my life alone, and for 25 years I did, but the last year was one of pain and suffering. I lost my only child and my only grandchild didn't want to reach out to me because of my separation from her family. I thought Donna was the outcast, only to find out I was the outcast by my own actions."

The talk ended shortly after some friendly words from each of them and they joined the others in the lounge. Sophie then asked Hermione , Luna and Ginny to join her in a song and Ginny wanted to back out because she didn't feel she had a very good voice.

Hermione and Luna talked her into it and she joined them on the stage. They were given the words to the song Sophie wished to sing. Sophie went over it for a few minutes until the girls knew what she was looking for.

Honey Honey-

Honey Honey, how you thrill me a-ha Honey Honey

Honey Honey, nearly killed me a-ha Honey Honey

I heard about you before

I wanted to know some more

And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine

Oh, you make me dizzy

Honey Honey, let me feel it a-ha Honey Honey

Honey Honey, don't conceal it a-ha Honey Honey

The way that you kiss goodnight

The way that you hold me tight

I feel like I wanna sing, when you do your thing

Honey Honey, touch me baby a-ha Honey Honey

Honey honey, hold me baby a-ha Honey Honey

You look like a movie star (Look like a movie star)

But I know just who you are (I wonder just who you are)

And Honey to say the least, You're a dog gone beast

Honey Honey, how you thrill me a-ha Honey honey

Honey Honey, nearly killed me a-ha Honey Honey

I heard about you before (heard about you before

I wanted to know some more (wanted to know some more)

And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine

I heard about you before,

But I wanted to know some more

And now I know what they mean

All four of them hugged at the end because it went off without a bad note anywhere. Ginny could not believe she did it without making a mistake. Hermione and Luna were proud of her for doing it and making it seem so easy.

SOS-}

Harry and Kreacher started there search by going where she supposedly went down. Harry took the Gillyweed that Kreacher brought and went down to see if it did happen that way. He was down a half hour and found nothing that showed she went down, or even that the boat went down.

He came back up and asked Kreacher to see the way the winds blew the day of the accident. Kreacher didn't have to leave as he checked on them while Harry was down there. Harry patted him on the back for his initiative. Harry followed the route the wind would have taken the boat and it took him to Cyprus. Being a bigger island, it had several hospitals, clinics and hospices that could tend to Donna if she was there.

Using local people, they learned about the medical facilities in every town, village or anyplace people lived. It took a week to hit them all, but there was no luck. They moved on from there to the coast of Turkey. This was going to take considerably longer, with the amount of shore line they had to search. Istanbul would take over a week itself. Here, Harry found several Jane does as he called them. He checked each one of them out to be sure, even if the description didn't sound right. However, none of them were Donna.

It was the same for the entire coast line of Turkey. More false hope and no other clues as to where she might have ended up.

The two went back to Cyprus to see if there might have been a shift in the wind and they found out about a storm that passed two days after Donna's accident, and the wind shifts were numerous so she could have gone in any direction. Harry got mad at himself for wasting a week in Turkey, but Kreacher reminded him of the shifting winds and it could have been Turkey where she landed.

Harry decided on trying Italy next. This would take even longer than Turkey and He decided to call Sam and update where they had searched and no luck yet.

SOS-}

Kingsley Shacklebolt wondered what was keeping Harry and Hermione from their jobs and, so he found out where they went and knew he had to find them and see if they needed help. He used the official port key for his office to get him to Athens Greece to find their final destination.

When he was told it was Kalokairi Island, he didn't know what to think. It was such a small island he didn't see any significance to it. He didn't know the situation there or any connection the four people had with the inhabitants.

He took the ferry across the sea to the island and interacted with the people using it for transportation. He was offered a drink and even some food. He accepted the drink but passed on the food, but was gracious about it. When he got to the dock on the island, he went to the one place he thought would know where Harry and the girls would be. He walked into the worst sounding music he could imagine.

Lazaros had cut his hair, but his music stayed the same. It was loud, off key and off tempo. However the back up band was good. He waited for Lazaros to finish so he could talk to him. He was told he was the owner and knew everyone on the island.

Lazaros took the seat across from Kingsley to see what he wanted. "Excuse, but could you tell me where I might find Harry Potter or Hermione Granger? It is important for me to get in touch with them."

"Who are you sir, so that I may pass it on to Hermione. Harry is not here." and he walked off to call the hotel. He told Hermione who was looking for her and she about screamed in his ear to bring him up to the hotel. Lazaros was still shaking his head to try and rid himself of that screech. When Kingsley reached the hotel, he looked around at the beautiful structure and then he took in the view of the sea surrounding the island. It was even more beautiful than his home in Jamaica.

Hermione ran out to greet Kingsley and began saying she was sorry for whatever they had done wrong.

"Miss Granger, have you done anything wrong?"

"Well, no sir, not that I can think of, but Harry has been gone for a while and he might have done something slightly off the books?"

"Miss Granger, I am not here to reprimand you or Harry. I became worried when you have been gone so long without a word to me where you might be. You also never told me why you left or how long you would be gone."

"That's because we didn't know exactly how long we would be gone. Right now, Harry is in Italy, I believe, but unless he finds something, he'll be leaving there soon. I don't know where he'll be going next."

"That does not explain why you're here, so tell me?"

Hermione told him of both visits to the island and the reason for this second visit. When he learned about Donna he asked if he could help in any way. Hermione took him in to see Sophie and Sam, but it was Ruby who stepped forward, "How can one man help with something that has gone on for over a year? Harry is doing everything he can and it still isn't working. Unless you are her with about 100 more people, than you are wasting our time."

Sophie stepped forward before Kingsley could react, "Please sir, my grandmother is upset at what happened to my mother. She doesn't mean to insult you or upset you."

Kingsley smiled at Sophie and told her, "She did neither to me. I was just going to tell her that I have connections with high authority that may be able to give us an answer."

"That would be excellent if you could do that for us. It may help Harry out quite a bit."

Kingsley made one call and half an hour later he got an answer. "That was my friend in England and he has someone checking with other countries that border the sea. He will call back with any information they come up with. It may take a few days, so please be patient. Oh, by the way, I have seen Ruby Sheridan sing in Vegas, and she was so marvelous, I tried to see her again but her show was sold out."

Sophie told him her whole family could sing. She told him it ran in the family.

Kingsley asked, "Perhaps I could hear you sing while I am here. I would like to hear Ruby once more."

"You should hear Hermione, Luna and Ginny sing, They are magnificent. Later this evening after we have eaten. Hermione, think we could do it?"

"IN FRONT OF MY BOSS?"

Sophie laughed at Hermione's answer, "Can you think of a better critic? If he likes you, than you know you are good."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I don't think he will fire you because you weren't that good of a singer. How were you at work?"

"She is adequate." Kingsley laughed.

"Maybe we should pass on the singing then." Sophie didn't know if he was joking or Hermione was just adequate.

"Please excuse my selection of her work habits. Hermione is my best worker in the entire building. Harry is also far up on the list. Is Harry alone Miss Granger?"

"No sir, he has his friend with him. His oldest friend." trying to tell him it was Kreacher. He understood.

Kingsley was asked how long he would be there and he told them as long as it took to help. He was taken to a room so he could freshen up. The room he got was like the one you would find in some of the best hotels in London, or New York. He may have to extend his stay, but he would insist on paying.

SOS-}

Harry and Kreacher's search gained them nothing to help. Italy hadn't seen or head about any Jane Does. Harry decided to try something else, rather than go to different countries. He charted a boat and went to a point in the center of the sea and try contacting Donna with the song she contacted Luna with.

It took two days to get to the spot he needed and tried using the song. He had been at it for three hours when he found something. It was a broken message in his mind. I...here...please come...am not sure...time."

Harry wasn't sure of the full message, but the time part worried him. Not knowing for sure what she meant, he could only take it as she didn't have much time left to live, maybe. He also didn't know where she was. Except they weren't too close. It did tell him she was still alive.

Harry asked the captain where the closest land was and he was told it was North Africa, but Harry didn't feel she was there. It was only 100 miles away. The connection he felt was much further away. So he asked what else was near by, but further away than North Africa.

The captain said, "Well, there is the island of Malta. It is about 250 miles away. Shall I take you there? If so, then I have to stop and get fuel."

"Where can you get fuel in the middle of the sea?" Harry was worried they may not make it.

"There are stations on platforms near the coast lines. I will use one of these, even if they are higher in price."

"Don't worry about the price, I will pay for it. Do they have food there as well?"

The captain laughed, "Sir, this is not a full service station, but I will ask to see if they have anything. Just don't expect it."

It just so happened that they did have a small assortment of food and Harry bought them all something to eat. They also got five extra cans of fuel for the trip to Malta.


	4. Chapter 4

Mamma Mia SOS Chapter Four

Kingsley wasn't expecting a full concert from Sophie and the girls, but that is what he got and he couldn't believe how well they all sounded. Yes, Sophie was the best, but Hermione was not far behind her and Ginny and Luna were excellent as well. He was disappointed that he didn't get to hear Ruby though, or so he thought. Sophie and the girls went on to bed and Kingsley was about to do the same when Ruby and Fernando joined him for a nightcap.

"So, how did you two meet?" Kingsley was curious about Ruby's life and why her relationship with Donna went so bad.

Ruby looked to Fernando to see if he wanted to answer it, but he bowed down to her. "Well, it was back in the late fifties and I was playing a concert in Guatemala, when a loud speaker broke into my set, calling for all able body men to join the forces to go against Mexico in their fight for freedom. I didn't understand what it was all about, but the entire show was pulled from any further engagements and were told to return home. All flights out were canceled and all there was were trains. So, we loaded up and tried to get back to the US. We were stopped in Mexico City and were pulled from the train so troops could be moved out.

We had to go to find a hotel but there were none available due to the amount of forces being housed. We were sitting in a bar when several men came in and took seats where ever they could find them. Fernando happened to take a seat next to me and we began to talk. He was with the resistance facing the Guatemalans but had just arrived and missed the first movement.

We talked for five hours when he learned we had no place to stay. He left for a few minutes and then returned and took all of us to a house they used for families. It was currently vacant, so we thanked them and found us rooms to stay in. Fernando was back every day to see me and to talk for hours on end. Finally he found us transportation to get back home, as the sounds of fighting was getting closer by the hour. We had one last night together and let's just say, we enjoyed each others company. He took us to the border the next day, and we shared one last kiss before we had to go. I made my way to Dallas, where I took a job as a singer for a larger bar and dance hall. I was working there when I found out I was pregnant. Donna was born in 1960 and she traveled with me as my name grew and I became more popular. Then in 1976 she went to college in England and that was the last we saw each other. I went to Las Vegas and that was where I stayed. She left college and ended up here, pregnant and all alone. I couldn't stand to watch her as she went through the disappointment of single parenthood. If I had known how strong she was, I would have joined her, but I didn't wan the responsibility of raising another child, should she fail."

They talked for just a bit longer when her and Fernando asked if he wanted to hear their song. Kingsley was ecstatic for the chance to here Ruby again.

Fernando

Can you hear the drums Fernando?

I remember long ago

Another starry night like this

In the firelight Fernando

You were humming to your self

And softly strumming your guitar

I could hear the distant drums

And the sound of bugle calls

were coming from afar

They were closer now Fernando

Every hour every minute

Seemed to last eternally

I was so afraid Fernando

we were young and full of life

And none of us prepared to die

And I'm not ashamed to say

The roar of guns and canons

Almost made me cry

There was something

In the air that night

The stars were bright, Fernando

They were shining there

For you and me

For liberty, Fernando

Though we never thought

That we could lose

There was no regret

If I had to do the same again

I would my friend, Fernando

Now we're old and gray Fernando

And since many years

I haven't seen a rifle in your hand

Can you hear the drums Fernando?

Do you still recall the fateful night

We crossed the Rio Grande?

I can see it in your eyes

How proud you were to fight

For freedom in this land

There was something

In the air that night

The stars were bright, Fernando

They were shining there

For you and me.

For liberty, Fernando

Though we never thought

That we could lose

There's no regret

If I had to do the same again

I would my friend, Fernando

Yes, If I had to do the same again

I would my friend, Fernando

All through the song, Kingsley saw the love between the two singers, as if the story they told was their life history. He didn't ask if it was, so he just imagined it was. He did end his evening after wishing them both a goodnight and a heart felt thank you for the inspiring song.

SOS-}

Harry and his crew came within five thousand feet of the shore of Malta when Harry stopped the captain. "There seems to be something floating in the water I think you should see captain."

The captain joined Harry and looked to see a fishing net strung across the water going from shore to shore across the harbor. Harry slipped into the water to see how far down it went, and it went all the way to the bottom. He also found charges attached to the netting. He went back to the boat and before he went to the captain, he banished the netting, charges and all. The captain took Harry and Kreacher to shore and he would stay outside the distance of the netting waiting for them. Harry had paid him well and had done other favors for him, so he would keep his promise, barring interaction with any hostiles.

Harry and Kreacher moved further inland so Harry could attempt to contact Donna again without being spotted. Donna received the message right away and her answer was stronger than Harry ever felt. She was close now and all Donna could answer him was her music. Once again it was her song SOS. She was warning him about something. But she didn't know who or what it was, except that it was a danger.

Knowing that Luna was much stronger than Donna was in mind magic, he tried sending her a message.

He used actual words rather than a song and he felt a connection.

"Luna, I know it's early, but I hope you are awake?"

"I am Harry, so what's happening?"

"I made contact with Donna, but just in her mind and she told me there is danger, with her song SOS. I may need you to contact someone in the Ministry to try and get help. We are in Malta, on it's south east shoreline. Do you think you can do this for me?"

"Harry, Kingsley is here on the island with us. How much help do you need?"

"I don't know exactly. Maybe I should send Kreacher there to get him and join me to see what we need?"

"Excellent idea Harry, send him to the goat house and I'll have Kingsley shortly."

"Thank you Luna." and Harry sent Kreacher to the goat house to wait for Kingsley.

Kingsley ran to the goat house, while Luna briefed everyone on Harry's update. Sophie was both relieved and worried. Relieved that her mother was alive, but in danger. Sam, Bill and Harry Bright were ready to run and help Kingsley, but was stopped by Luna, "I'm sorry guys, but this is something that Kingsley has to do alone. I can't tell you why, but that's the way it is. Besides, I think he is already gone or will be by the time you get there."

Sam just shouted back, "That's impossible, as he just left not three minutes ago. We can help him and Harry if they'll let us?"

"If they need more help, Kingsley knows where to get it, now please try to relax, as your making Sophie and Ruby very nervous. I can see where it is also making Tanya and Rosie nervous as well." All four ladies were hugging each other, displaying tears in their eyes. Luna tried something, using her mind. She tried contacting Elaina on the mainland. It didn't work, so she left it alone.

Kingsley and Kreacher met Harry in the same spot where Kreacher left him and they moved forward as Harry explained what he knew, which wasn't much.

They found a river that went in the direction they were heading and followed it inland. Harry had Kreacher search ahead and report back to him with what he found. He was gone for about two minutes when he returned with some good news. "Master Harry, Kreacher has found a large mansion up ahead about five miles sir. There are men with weapons surrounding the building and there are men in the woods around the grounds within the tree line. It is heavily guarded."

"Did you see how many men there were Kreacher?"

"Yes sir, there are twelve around the building and eight in the woods. The eight in the woods are scattered and have some distance between them."

"Excellent, Kreacher, good work."

"Thank you sir, Kreacher is always wishing to help Master Harry."

Now knowing how far they have to go and where the guards were placed, the three used aparition to get closer. Harry saw the first guard in the tree line. He used a patrificus on him and silenced him as well, just in case. Harry got Kingsley to go to the left, and he went to the right and had Kreacher go straight ahead. By the time they reached the grounds around the home, they had taken out all eight men in the woods. Now they needed to figure out a way to get the twelve on the grounds. Without telling Harry, Kreacher left the two and Harry and Kingsley watched as Kreacher landed right in the middle of the twelve guards and subdued them with out them firing a single shot. Harry and Kingsley ran to him and patted him on the back. They then went in three directions to enter the house.

When they got into the house, Kreacher was to look for Donna, while Harry and Kingsley would deal with any indoor guards. They found out in a hurry that there were many more inside the house than outside. Harry and Kingsley used their Auror skills and Harry even used his Mysteries training to take out the Guards.

Kreacher entered each room in the house using his kind of magic. He finally had to see if there was a basement in the home and was rewarded when he found a dungeon area. There was one closed and locked door, with two guards on each side of the door.

Kreacher snickered at the incompetence of the security in the household. He took out the two guards and got to the door to look inside. What he saw brightened his spirits as Donna was lying peacefully on a bed, but she was secured to it with ropes. There was also another three men in there, with one of them giving orders to one of the other two men. "Why can't you arouse her so we can see what she knows? It has been far too long since we took her from the hospital where she was at. She must have seen something of our boats that night she was found. What caused her to go into this coma?"

"Why don't we just kill her and get it over with?"

"Idiot, what if she said something to someone before she went into the coma?"

"Nothing has happened so far, so why should we even think like that? Wouldn't they have already sent someone if she had said something?"

"Now you are showing some sense. Yes, one would think that, but what if they know we have her and are waiting for a chance to rescue her without injuring her?"

"What do you mean by what if? Of course they know we have her. But there has been no sign of anyone showing up out here. I think they don't know anything about us."

"It's still too risky to take a chance. We are here illegally and because of that, we have the freedom to go where we wish with no fear of recognition. I like that and wish to keep it that way. Even if she did say something, she didn't know about this place, so we should be safe."

"You should rethink your last statement, as someone does know you're here. In fact, many know you're hear, and right now, all there are is you three. You are not armed the same way the four outside were, so there should be no problem taking care of you."

"Who the fuck are you? For that matter, what the fuck are you? How did you get in here? What did you do to my sentries?"

"I am your worst nightmare and I am Kreacher. And I will take your weapons now, if you don't mind, or even if you do mind. My friend told me to be thorough, so anything that could be a weapon, to me please." and five pistols, three knives and three sets of metal knuckles landed at Kreacher's feet. "It looks like you ready for war? To bad you won't get to use them. Now, take a seat and I will tie you up." and the three found themselves against a wall and ropes were wrapping themselves around them. They were tight and there was no movement allowed by them.

At that time Kingsley and Harry entered the room to see Kreacher had it all under control. Harry went to Donna to see how she was, but she was still unconscious. Nothing he did could revive her. This worried him a he remembered Neville's parents and their situation. He thought different of it when he knew she was alert in her mind, so what was keeping her in this state. He gave it a moment then he asked Kreacher to do something really against Magical law. Kreacher didn't give it a second thought, as he was gone. Kingsley contacted the local authorities and gave them the directions to the sight and how many people they had under control, He stayed there while Harry took Donna back to Kalokairi, but not to the hotel. He then went and got Sam and Sophie and had Sophie drive them back to the Hospital where he took Donna. Harry was expecting tears coming from them both, but not how strong they were, as Sophie collapsed and Sam openly cried as he caught Sophie, while taking in the vision of the only woman he ever truly loved. She was too thin for his wish to pick her up and hug her until she opened her eyes,

Sophie was out of it for better than fifteen minutes before she stirred and came to. Then her tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked at the woman she knew as her mother, but was so different from when she remembered her. She looked so frail and unhealthy. What had they done to her. She was in so much pain she couldn't talk, so she ran to Harry and hugged him in thanks for finding her mother.

Harry explained to them both what he did and who he got to see Donna and find out what could be done for. He told them Donna was alert in her mind but her body couldn't receive her brain signals and respond to her commands. This worried them, as they didn't understand what it all meant. A doctor was with them and he gave them his diagnosis, "Sophie, Your mother has an injury to her spinal cord and I haven't got the knowledge to fix it. Harry has called for a specialist from England to see if it can be corrected. She should be here in a couple of days."

From the doorway there came a voice of a female, "She is here now. My name is Healer Pomfrey and If I could get the room cleared, I will look at my patient and see what I can do, so scoot, all of you. Yes doctor, even you. I won't need assistance for my exam and I will come get you if I need your help." and Harry helped every one from the room while Poppy did her magic.

Once they were gone, she silenced the room and set up a secure environment for her to do her work. She didn't want anyone to interfere while she worked. She walked over to Donna and used her special wand she used for spinal examinations. She started at the bottom and worked her way up. Her back turned out to be in working order, so she went to her neck, And this is where she found a couple of problems. She found two fractures in her upper spinal cord and one of them pinched the nerves that controlled bodily functions. She snickered to her self as she could repair it right now, but it would be difficult to explain how she did it so quickly. She dropped the spells and opened the door for the doctor to re-enter the room.

She closed the door again, but did not spell the room. She led the doctor to Donna and explained what she found. Poppy forgot all about muggle x-rays and she had to go into detail how she could know what was wrong without them. Instead of explaining, she ordered him to x-ray her cervical spine for his opinion.

It took two hours, but when he brought the film back for examining, he found the exact problems that Poppy told him. She didn't gloat or pride her self. She told the doctor, "I have been doing this for years, and have dealt with many cases like this one. Now, will you let me provide the care she will need, or are you going to do it?"

"I have already told the family I am not capable to perform such a procedure, so if you have done this before, please take over the case, with me being an assistant."

"That will not be necessary for the procedure, but your name on the report will be required, since I am not from here."

"That is no problem, but I would like to sit in on the procedure so I may learn from it."

"No, that is impossible as my work is unique to the medical world, but it has a 100% success rate. I have been asked to write on it, but I refuse to give up my secrets." and the doctor had to bow down to her decision.

Poppy brought them all back in and she saw where Kingsley had now joined them, "Kingsley, when did you show up, and why are you here?"

"I helped Harry and his older friend to find our patient. I hope you can fatten her up just a little, as she looks way to thin to be healthy."

"Oh, I think I can manage that over time. She may even do it on her own, once we get her back to us."

Sophie was crying once again, but this time they were tears of joy, as she was just told that her mother was going to be alright. Sam was smiling at what was being told him. He decided to return to the Hotel and update everyone on what was taking place. He asked Poppy when she would be doing the procedure and when she said now, he was laughing as he ran from the room. Poppy laughed and said, "Was it something I said that got him laughing like he was?"

Sophie answered through her tears, "You made him the second happiest person on Kalokairi, so he is going to go share his happiness."

"Well, good, I'm glad I could bring a little ray of sunshine on this cold and desolate place."

The look on Sophie's face was astonishment with a bit of sarcasm. "What on earth are you talking about? This island has the perfect climate, except for a few storms."

"I know that dear. I was trying to make light of the situation. I have a terrible sense of humor. Just ask Harry."

Sophie looked to Harry and he just said, "She's a sour grape back home. She never laughs and doesn't even know how to tell a joke. As a matter of fact, I suggest we all get out of here so she can prepare Donna for her magic." Harry snickered at the look on Kingsley's face at the last words.

"Donna will be in good hands Sophie, don't worry." Harry was outside the room, but he had to talk to Donna before it happened.

"Donna, can you feel my thoughts?"

"Yes Harry."

"Good, because the next time we talk, it will be with our mouths. A very skilled person is going to perform her magic on you and when you wake up, you will actually be waking up. Sophie is here waiting and Sam just left to report back to everyone. And be prepared, as there is one here you would least expect to be here."

Donna's thought was the strongest he ever felt from any one, "OH MY GOOD, NOT MY MOTHER?"

Harry's laughter in her mind felt strange yet nice, "I'm afraid so, Donna. I look forward to an interesting greeting soon." and then Donna lost contact with anything as Poppy's potion took hold and put her out.

She was then taken to the surgical room and she saw as everyone gathered around the entry to see Donna as she was taken in. This time everyone was there to see with their own eyes it was really Donna. Both Rosie and Bill were crying loudly. While Ruby was walking over to Harry. Harry didn't know what was to come, but when she reached her arms out, he walked into them for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much Harry. You brought back my most precious possession, my daughter. No matter how far apart we were, she was always on my mind. Once again, thank you." and they broke up the hug.

The windows to the surgical room were shaded so Poppy's work could not be seen. She used her small wand and made a slight cut on the front of her neck on the left side. Then she sewed it back up, to make it look like this was where she entered for the surgery. Then she took out her bottle of Skelegrow and pulled Donna up to get her to drink it. It was a small portion, so it was easy to get her to drink it. Then she sat down and waited for the potion to work. She fell asleep in the chair she was in, and woke up when she heard a stirring. She looked to the bed Donna was on and saw her stirring around getting her bearings. She opened her eyes and Saw Poppy sitting down looking at her. She heard the woman ask her, "How do you feel my dear?"

"Shouldn't I be hurting after have surgery? Because I haven't felt this good in years. My neck feels brand new and there is no sign of my arthritis. What did you do to me?"

"I did what was asked of me and healed you. Nothing else. Well maybe a little something, but I'm not telling what."

"I don't care. I am just happy to be back. When can I see Sophie?"

"If you want, you can walk out to greet everyone out there waiting to see you." and she helped Donna up and stand on her own two feet. It might have been too soon though as Donna started to fall. Without Donna seeing it, she magically changed a chair in the room to a wheelchair and helped her into it.

Poppy held Donna back as she opened the door to all the waiting people, "OK everyone, the operation was a success and if you will allow me, I will present to you all, Donna Sheridan." and she pulled the wheel chair out for all to see. The staff in the hospital had a hard time trying to keep the noise down as they all cheered at the sight of Donna smiling at everyone, but she was holding her arms out to one in particular. Sophie walked into those open arms crying with happy tears for the first time in over a year.

Donna pulled her down on her lap for a proper greeting, with hugs and kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

Mamma Mia SOS Chapter Five

Donna was released a couple of days later, but she still needed her wheelchair to get around. She started to walk for short distances and was building up the strength in her legs, but needed more therapy. They got to the last bend before the hotel came into view, and Sophie asked her mom if she could blindfold her before they made the turn. Donna wasn't keen on the idea, but allowed it this one time. When they got to the hotel and they got Donna out of the car and onto the foyer, Sophie took the blindfold off and watched the reaction of her mother.

Donna looked up to the beautiful work done everyone who helped fulfill her dream. All she could think about was that Sophia would have loved seeing how it all worked out. She gave the building to Donna and wanted her to succeed in her dreams and it came out better than she would have thought. The tears were flowing once from many eyes, but they were happy ones.

Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione stood back from the family and watched every thing going on. They weren't crying, but the smile they all wore showed how they felt. What they first saw back in 2000 to what they were seeing now was such a monumental difference, it could not be believed.

Sophie left the family and walked over to Harry and the girls. She hugged them all, but when she got to Harry, it was more than a hug she gave him. It was Harry that found her mother and brought her back for everyone to love all over again. "Harry, I don't know what brought you into our lives, but what ever it was I am forever thankful for it. You and the girls have brought the music back into our family. Oh we still had the music, but it sounded lacking something. That something is now back with us. You all will still be here for just a few more days, I hope?"

"That depends on Kingsley. If he tells us to go back, then we have to go back, or at least Hermione and I have to. Ginny and Luna can stay if they wish."

Sophie smiled real big and said, "Oh, I think I know what will get him to stay, if you wish to stay a bit longer?"

Luna laughed as she said, "You're going to use that gem of grandmother, aren't you Sophie? That's a brilliant idea. In fact you should try to get her to become an attraction here by having an act with the entire family. Say every Saturday you would have a small concert. People would come far away to listen to you all."

Sophie laughed as well and answered, "You were listening in on our conversations, weren't you Luna?"

"What ever do you mean, Sophie?" Luna smiled back.

"You heard Rosie, Tanya and Ruby talk about it. I knew what they were doing and I couldn't be more pleased. That is exactly what they agreed on, except I had to be included. That was Rosie's idea and Ruby and Tanya agreed entirely. However, now that Mom is back she had to be included as well. And if you will be here this weekend, You two will be included as well. On the next boat ride out here, it will be bringing several rich and important people here for a stay in the hotel. Don't worry, your rooms are secure."

Harry stepped forward and added his thoughts, "No, we'll be giving up our rooms to paying customers. I made arrangements with a local fisherman and he has leased us his boat for the rest of our stay. Of course he will be captain of the vessel. I cleaned it up so it would be comfortable for us all. Kingsley will be keeping his room. He better be paying for it as well."

"We tried to stop him, but he refused to accept our hospitality. He is paying our full price. Oh ya Harry, mother would like a word with you when she is through her inspection of the Hotel Bella Donna. She is still crying over the name we gave her."

"Has she met Donny yet?" Hermione asked

"She'll meet him later, when he wakes up. He's had too much excitement. Now, I need to go find Sky and see what he wants to do for entertainment tonight."

"I thought there was going to be music this evening?" Hermione sounded disappointed.

"Well, ya, but not all night. We love our music, but there can be too much. Have we turned you into a music freak, Hermione, or a diva?"

"I was kinda one before meeting you all, but you have added to it. And now you got Harry listening and Luna and Ginny singing, and that's fantastic. Really it is. Ginny didn't even know she had a good voice. She didn't think she had a good voice until you got her to sing. Now she can't wait to perform with you all. I may have lost her to your family, but that will give me the chance to return and try to urge her back, for Harry's sake."

Harry, the girls and Sophie started for the staircase but saw where everyone was already done with upstairs. Donna saw Harry and called him over to her, "Harry, we need to talk in private, please." and she wheeled toward the office area behind the front desk. Harry followed her there and shut the door. He turned around to see Donna crying once again.

"Donna, what's the matter? Are you hurting?"

"No, you dummy. I am so happy, I can't control my emotions. You have been to Kalokairi twice and both times you helped me. Sam never figured out how I managed to pay for all the things I got fixed.. But Harry, when you left that note in the bag, telling me where I had to go to exchange the money you left me, I was expecting a lower exchange rate. However, when I did exchange it and it turned up to be over 100,000 dollars, I cried then too. Why did you leave so much?"

"To give you and Sophie a decent start to your business. Now, why did you wait until Sam was here to do it?"

"To give Sam something to do. He was bored doing menial chores around the house. So, I used your money to buy things we really needed to upgrade and Sam took to these with an energy I only saw in him when we were younger. Then he went to work with his board and drew up the way we wanted the hotel to look. Between what he had saved and the money you left me, we got all the furniture and linens we needed. That was the first big purchase we made. It also opened up so many jobs, that the people from the village finally saw where the island may actually become what I dreamed of it when I first got here. It was Sophia's wish for it to be a success. I wish she had been here to see it come about."

"She would be so proud of you, Donna. You did tell her she was the mother you never had growing up, and that made her the happiest person on the island. Yes, she had Lazaros, and he did please her for what he accomplished for himself, but she always wanted a daughter and you came along and became that one piece she always wanted. She may not have ever said it to you, but as you know, I do have the capability to read minds. Actually, in my job, it is one of the things needed to be successful. Not mind reading, but being able to read emotions. I can tell when a person is lying to me."

"OK, enough of your first visit. Now to this visit and how much this means to me. You saved my life Harry and that is one thing I will always remember. You and the girls will always be welcomed her. There will always be a place for you all here, even if it's the goat house." she laughed as she said this.

"They don't snore, do they? If they do, you can forget Ginny. That was part of the reason she married me, to get away from her brother Ron, who snores like a bull."

"I'm just kidding Harry, you will never sleep in the goat house. Probably the chicken coop would be better."

"We can live with that, as there will always be fresh eggs when we get up." and they laughed as they left the office to run into everyone standing there trying to listen in on what was said.

They made it back to the lounge area and they all found a place to sit except for Sophie, as she went to go get Donny to feed him and show him off to Donna, who he was named after. Sophie brought him right to her and she took him into her arms and brought him to her chest, "Oh Sophie, he's so beautiful. Just like his mother was when she was born. Is he as quiet as you were?"

"He's a perfect angel there mother. He only cries when he goes too long without a change. He let's us know he is quite uncomfortable. He has no problem eating as his appetite is fully functional." Harry was listening to Donna and Sophie, but saw from his peripheral vision where Luna asked to talk to Rosie for a minute. He didn't know what that was all about, and he was probably the only one to see it. They were back five minutes later, full of smiles. He knew Luna set up a prank on someone.

Kingsley could not remember when he had a better time than he was having right now. Ruby was his favorite singer and he got to meet her personally and Fernando was her perfect match, and the rest of the family was like a comedy show on the tellie. Bill and Rosie were like two kids in their banter. One minute, kissing like it was their first kiss, and the next Rosie telling him to grow up and act his age. Tanya was always there goading them on. Harry and the girls loved the atmosphere of the whole island and the scenery that was there for all to see. It was like a paradise to them. Of course Kingsley felt the same way as they did.

Donna watched everyone move around and wondered how long she could keep up her act and get away with it. She knew as soon as she was up and walking, her five friends from England would have to return home. She could walk right now, but it did take a lot out of her, but she always acted like it was worse than it really was. She was proud of her acting skills, the way she made it look like she was hurting financially when she was with friends because she knew they both made it big in their careers. She just wanted attention. It was all she ever wanted. That was why she formed the band with Tanya and Rosie. That was why she didn't like her mother too much, because she was just like Donna. There was no way the two could live together, or, at least that was the way Donna thought. The past few days showed her she was wrong, as Ruby got along with everyone.

As the day moved on and they were getting ready for the evening entertainment, Sophie picked the song her and the girls would sing tonight and she wanted to go over it with them.

"Hermione, Luna, Ginny, would you be mad if I came up with a name for our group?"

"Why would that make us mad? I kinda like the idea myself." Ginny sounded excited. "I hope you came up with a cool name, like Donna and the Dynamos."

"Well, there can only be one Donna and the Dynamos. I was thinking of Sophie and the Sensations. What do you all think?" then all four of them were dancing around singing out their new name.

Luna then made her statement about the title, "I always wanted to be a sensation, and now I can actually become one. I love it."

Hermione also wanted her say, "That's perfect for us. I can even see us going on the road with it."

That stopped all the dancing. "OK Hermione, let's be serious now. There is no way Harry or Ron or Rolf would ever let us go one the road, even if we wanted to. How about Sky, Sophie?"

"It is a a nice thought, Hermione, but Sky would be joining the other husbands in their way of thinking. Not no, but Hell No."

"It was just the excitement of the moment that took over inside me. I spoke what I was feeling. I'll shut up now." and all four broke out in laughter.

"OK, let's go over the song I chose for tonight." and she showed them the moves she thought would go with the song and the timing of the lyrics. It took a couple of hours and then they were ready for the night to begin.

Donna joined the Dynamos for the first song and she sang her favorite song, Mamma Mia. Sam Wasn't too thrilled with it because it brought back bad memories since it was about him. When Donna finished the song she went right to Sam and pulled him down on her lap to give him a kiss. Everything was fine after that.

Then it was Ruby's turn and she sang her favorite song, after Fernando. It was Super Trooper, and everyone was up and dancing to it except for Donna. It didn't stop her from having Harry (Bright) wheel her around as if they were dancing though. Fernando was at Ruby's side as she sang the song, dancing around her as she sang. Ruby even did a few moves with him. Luna and Hermione had to dance with themselves, but that didn't keep them from enjoying themselves.

Then it was Sophie's turn and she took the stage with her band, "OK, before we sing, there is something I would like to say. The girls and I came up with a name to our group, and we all love it. I hope you will to. Now, for one night and hopefully more,

I present you all with Sophie and the Sensations. Hit it girls.

Lay All Your Love On Me

I wasn't jealous before we met

Now every girl I see is a potential threat

And I'm possessive, it isn't nice

You heard me say that smoking was my only vice

But now it isn't true, now everything is you

And I'll learned is overturned, I beg of you

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me.

Don't go wasting your devotion

Lay all your love on me

It was like shooting a sitting duck

A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck

I still don't know what you've done with me

A grown up woman should never fall so easily

I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near

Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go wasting your devotion

Lay all your love on me

I've had a few little love affairs

They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce

I use to think that was sensible

It makes the truth even more incomprehensible

Cause everything is new, and everything is you

All I've learned is overturned, what can I do

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go wasting your devotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go wasting your devotion

Lay all you love on me

Harry and Sky ran up to hug their loves and so they wouldn't be left out, Bill and Harry Bright ran up to hug Hermione and Luna. Donna was wheeling her chair around yelling like it was the best thing she ever heard. Rosie and Tanya were hugging Ruby and they all had tears flowing for the newest stars.

Ruby got up on a chair and announced to everyone, "May I have everyone's attention please. I just want to say that a star has been born this evening and it was sensational, like their names. You are all invited back anytime to headline the entertainment in the future. Do not make yourself scarce. Come as often as you can. Bring your friends, families and anyone else you can think of. Of course, tell them to bring their money. Someone has to pay you." and that got everyone laughing. Fernando pulled her down from the chair and into his arms for a long kiss. Tanya had to give them a cat call and Rosie her lone wolf howl.

That was the end of the evening and since Sam was carrying Donna to their room, Harry picked up Ginny and took her to their room. Luna saw this and jumped into Hermione's arms and they both fell to the floor. "What the heck were you thinking Luna?"

"I got jealous of what Sam and Harry were doing for Donna and Ginny. You were the closest empty arms."

"I'm a girl damn it, not your stud husband. I don't even jump into Ron's arms for him to carry me. I wish could though."

"I know what you mean Hermione, I don't think Rolf can carry me too far either. Lucky Ginny, she has the real stud in our stables."

"You know either you or I could be in Ginny's place right now, don't you?"

"No we couldn't Hermione. Even if he did try to ask you to the Yule Ball, you wouldn't be with him. Harry and I had a date and I really enjoyed the evening, but I knew Harry was meant for Ginny. They may not have shared a bond in the chamber, but they shared something down there and it was the thing that meant for them to be together."

"Sure, go ahead and shatter my dreams Luna. I know I am stuck with Ron and you with Rolf, but a girl can still dream."

"I am not stuck with Rolf. I love him very much, even if he is a wimp." she snickered as she said this.

They went to their rooms and that was it for the evening.

When everyone got up the next morning, they walked down to the lobby and smelled the bacon and so they went to see who was cooking. Kingsley about had a heart attack when he saw Molly Weasley cooking breakfast, and Ginny by her side helping her. She said, "I got up to get a drink of water and mum was sitting down to cuppa. About scared to poop out of when I saw her."

"What are you doing here Molly?" Kingsley was still insistent.

"Arthur told me you followed Harry and the girls to see how they were doing. That was over a week ago, so I came to see for myself. I forgot about the time change. I got here about 2AM and couldn't sleep. By the way, your sofas are great to sleep in, but I just wasn't tired."

When they were done and the food was on the table, Kingsley looked at the setting and was ready to challenge Molly as to her true identity. When he took his first bite, he was ready to run her off to jail. "I don't know who you are, but you are not Molly Weasley. Now, who are you?"

Molly stood up and looked right at Kingsley, "OK, what gave me away."

"The first thing for me was the amount of food you put on the table. It was maybe a third of what Molly would have put on it. Then there was the quality of the food. Now, don't get me wrong as I am sure your food is good, but you would have to eat Molly's cooking to know what I mean. Ginny must be in on it because, she would know this to be fact. Molly does not like to see anyone go hungry. So, Ginny, did you know this was not Molly?"

"Honestly Kingsley, I thought it was mum. As for the mount of food, I thought it would be enough, so I stopped her from cooking anymore. Wait a minute, I know who this is, don't I Rosie. Luna, did you put her up to this?"

"Yup. I thought it would be fun to watch. But Kingsley is too good as his job. Did anyone else guess who it was?" And she saw Harry stand up.

"I was wondering why you took Rosie off to the side yesterday. I saw you take her arm and move her away from everyone. When I saw Molly here this morning, I put two and two together. But I didn't want to ruin your prank, so I kept quiet."

He was thanked by Luna and kicked in the butt by Ginny and Hermione. Not hard, just enough to get his attention.

Rosie took off the red wig Luna gave her to wear and handed it back to her. "I didn't mean to upset anyone with this gag, but I thought it would be cute to have everyone thinking I was someone else. I'm sorry." and she sat down to eat. They all dug in and there was just enough for everyone, with no left overs. If Ron had been there Rosie would still be cooking.

Rosie and Luna's prank didn't really bother anyone and all was forgiven after they all ate. Then Donna said something that may hit deeper than the prank, "Listen everyone, I have a confession to make and I hope I don't hurt anyone with it. I have been faking my injury the last few days." and before she could continue, Harry had to say something.

"More like the last ten days, Donna. Practically the day you got home. Maybe not quite 100%, but enough where you could walk and maybe even climb the stairs. And to let you know, everyone here knew it, but I was the first to articulate my thoughts. So even though we knew, it didn't bother us. Well, Maybe Sam as he had ideas of doing something that had to wait until you were ready." The smile Sam wore gave everyone a thought about his thinking. However, with the confession, it brought to an end Kingsley, Harry and Hermiones vacation. Luna and Ginny felt it was time to go as well. Before they could leave Donna tried giving Harry back some of the money he gave her.

Harry pushed it back into her hands and said, "I'll be back and maybe it could go towards the bill. You know how Ginny likes her space." and he hugged Donna with a promise they would be back and maybe the next time they would have someone different with them.

Bill offered to give them a ride back to the mainland on his boat, but they passed on it, and even passed on everyone see them off. The five left by themselves however, so they said their goodbyes from the plaza. By the time they reached the first curve that blocked them from sight, they were gone. Even though the family went to the highest level to watch them leave, they never did see them. It was like they just disappeared. Donna just smiled. She knew their secret. She new when Elaina introduced them to her. She knew Elaina was a witch, as was Donna's cousin, however liked the way Elaina called her Aunt Donna. She knew the money Harry gave her were galleons. She knew Kingsley was the Minister of Magic in Great Britain. She knew Harry did the work on her project, but knew he needed help, but she didn't know who it was, because she never saw him or her.

She also knew that Aphrodite's Fountain was magical, because of the adventure she just shared with the most wonderful people in the world, including her mother. She hoped it wasn't another adventure that brought them all back together again. Time would tell.

A/N: Well that's it. Sorry it was so disappointing to everyone, but boy, did I have fun writing it. I watched Here We Go Again about twenty times to see the changes to the songs they sang. A lot of work went into it, but it was well worth it, except for time time line which didn't match the original. Watch them both to see what I mean. It will be a wonderful evening for those who do it. "G" knows what I mean. He thinks he's a bigger fan of the movies than I am. No way, G. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
